


Unharmed

by Smutslug



Series: Remorse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Gets a lot fluffier a few chapters in., M/M, Mateship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shendak ends up caring for Shiro and vic versa, Slavery, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Sendak wants a powerful mate, and Shiro fits the bill perfectly.This is Shiro's point of view from "Remorse is a Dish Best Served Never" and tells about his experiences with Sendak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sendak and Haxus has taken the Castle. Pidge failed to kill Haxus and was captured and Lance is still knocked out.
> 
> I recommend reading the first few chapters of "Remorse is a Dish Best Served Never" to understand a bit more on what is going on here.

Castle of Lions

 

"Don't hurt her! She's just a kid!" Shiro was desperate. The evil gleam in the slim galras eyes were enough to tell him he wanted revenge and that Pidge would be the target. The girl looked terrified in the galras grip and Shiro bucked and trashed to get free as Sendak pulled him to a stand.  


"Quiet." Sendak growled as he dragged Shiro out of the bridge and down the hall before he could do anything.  


Shiro tried to fight back, find that last bit of strength to break free. But the cuffs did their job and they did it well. Whatever they were made of also negated the effect of his galratech arm, rendering it useless.   


The trip down the hall was eventless, even with his struggling. Sendak had full controll over where they were heading.   


"These are your quarters isn't it?" Sendak said as they stopped in the hall with the paladin bedrooms.   


His room was the first on the left.   


"What is it you want?" Shiro spat.   


"You'll see." Sendak pushed the button to open the door and dragged Shiro through it.   


He took one look around and then tossed Shiro on to the bed before slamming his hand on the button to close the door again.   


The landing hadn't been so bad hadn't Shiro banged his head against the wall. His vision swam until he managed to shake it off enough to force himself to turn over so he faced the commander.   


"Now that we got some privacy I got a proposition for you." Sendak leant against the opposite wall, his lone yellow eye boring into Shiro.   


Sendak took a deep breath and his face turned serious, the smug superior look from before completely gone.   


"I admire you, Champion. You have strength. Tenacity. And wit. All things that dignify a warrior. And you can fight. You would have won had you not have had one flaw. You care about others. That was your downfall." Sendak took a deep breath.   


"We both know that the first thing that is going to happen when we get back to Central Command is you being tossed back into the arena." Shiro swallowed. Not the arena. Never again.   


"You'll die in that blood infested pit, forced to fight stronger and stronger opponents until you perish. Made an example of in front of the entire Empire that resistance is futile and even a Paladin of Voltron is powerless against it. As I just proved." Sendak gestured towards Shiro to prove his statement.   


"And even if by any chance you'll survive you will only find yourself on one of the druids operating tables. And we both know what they will do." Sendak closed his mechanical fist with a noisy clack.   


"But I think that is a waste." Sendak slowly shook his head.   


"To let something so inspiring, so magnificent waste away is criminal."   


"What is it your point with this?" Shiro had enough of his rambling.   


Sendak walked closer and grabbed Shiro's jaw with his real claws. The grip was firm, but gentle.   


 

"I want you as my mate."   


 

Shiros eyes widened with the realisation of the request.   


"W-what?"

“I want to initiate a mateship with you. Unify the Champion with the Right Hand of the Emperor.”

Shiro's mind short circuited.

The person that had for the last few hours tried to murder him, attacked his friends, injured Lance and Pidge and now kept them prisoner, and he, Sendak of all people, wanted to become his mate?

What was up with the galras obsession with him? Was he really that unique? Special enough to harbor the interest from several powerful galra?

_ A memory. _

_ A large hand with claws like daggers. A cold prison floor. The heat of someones ragged breath against his neck. Fur against skin, pressure against his backside. _

_'No, Shiro, do not think back at that. That is behind you.'_   Shiro tried to push the memories back. This was not the time to zone out, to lose focus.

“And what do I get in return?” Shiro glared back at him.

Sendak chuckled.

“Isn't it obvious? Your life for starters. And I can vouch for your friends survival.” Sendak's smug look was back.   


"They are just kids..." Shiro hang his head in defeat. He doubted he would see any kind of sympathy from the commander.   


"I assumed as much." Sendak bent down, cradling Shiro's chin in his organic hand.  "And you can save them."

Shiro closed his eyes to avoid looking at the galras golden eye and red glowing prosthetic. He took a deep breath.  "Do you promise they won't get hurt?"   


"If that is what it takes to make you mine then I will use what is in my power to keep them from harm. You have my word." Sendak inclined his head respectfully and stepped back. 

Shiro nodded. “Then yes, I will be your mate.” Sendak gave him a genuine smile in return.

“Excellent.”

Shiro gritted his teeth in frustration.

“But know this, Sendak. If I find out the others have been hurt because you neglected to act I will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep!” Shiro growled.

Sendak looked at him with something akin to respect.

“I would not want it any other way. If mates cannot trust each other then the whole point of a mateship is gone. On my honor.” Sendak placed his fist over his heart in salute.

Shiro gave him a determined nod in return.

“Get comfortable. The trip back to Central Command will take two quintants at most.”

“Would be easier if I wasn't tied up.” It was worth a shot to ask.

Sendak huffed with a smirk.

“As much as I would like to believe you are a man of your own word, I cannot take that risk.” Sendak said and headed for the door.

“I will return later,” Sendak said as he left the room, leaving Shiro alone.

 

\-----

 

An hour later filled with struggle, and Shiro had only gained sore wrists and aching arms. The damned cuffs still strong as ever.

It was almost a relief seeing Sendak again when he walked in with a plate of food goo and a spoon.

The commander sat down on the bed next to him and Shiro was surprised the bed could handle the weight.

Sendak held out a spoonful of goo in Shiro's direction, but Shiro shook his head.

“Not hungry.”

“Suit yourself,” the commander said and stuffed it into his own mouth.

The look on Sendak's face was one of absolute disgust and it almost looked like he was going to bend over the edge of the bed and throw up.

But the commander pulled out the spoon, which looked way too small in his large hand, and with what seemed to be an enormous amount of willpower, swallowed the goo down.

“This food paste is absolutely terrible! How you have managed to eat this for several movements is beyond my understanding.”

“It beat the sludge they fed me at the arena,” Shiro said flat.

Sendak looked at him and frowned.

“When we arrive back at Central I will get us both a proper meal. Real meat and vegetables!” Sendak waved the spoon aggressively.

Shiro didn't bother replying.

“I mean it. No mate of mine shall ever have to eat poorly made food ever again. You have my word for it.”

Well that was good to know, Shiro mused. He had starved enough in his life to never say no to food ever again, but the premise of actually not having to worry about it was quite tempting. If it wasn’t drowned in anxiety of being a brutal warlords plaything.

“So, Champion. I assume you have another name other than your title?” Sendak dropped the spoon down onto the plate and placed it surprisingly gentle down on the floor.

Shiro looked at him.

Sendak was the first galra that had shown him any interest in what his true name was. Throughout his year in captivity he had either been prisoner or Champion, nothing else.

“Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro said and he could see the commanders large ears swivel in his direction to pick up the sound.

Sendak tried the name on his tongue silently, mimicking Shiro’s own lip movements.

“Is Shirogane your clans name?” he asked curiously.

“Kinda,” Shiro was not sure how to explain family naming structures to the galra. “It was the name of my father, which he gave to my mother, and then to me.”

Sendak hummed.

“Takashi then? Is that what you want me to call you?”

Shiro shrugged.

“Anything is better than Champion.”

Sendak frowned.

“It is an honorable title, one that is not earned lightly.” Shiro scowled at him.  


“Don’t care! All it reminds me of is death and misery!” Shiro snarled back at him.

Sendak’s eye widened for a second, seemingly surprised. 

“I am not some depraved freak like you who cherish blood and murder.” 

“Cherishing it is stretching it. I do what must be done to fulfill my missions. If that means killing then I will not hesitate.” Sendak replied.

“Well all I did was try to survive. I never wanted that bloody title.” Shiro scowled.

“Fair enough, still does not make your accomplishments any less impressive.” Sendak shrugged.

“If I could delete any memory I had of it I would.”

Sendak looked at him strangely. Shiro wasn’t sure what it was. Pity perhaps?

They sat in silence for a while. Shiro tried to make the position of the cuffs less bothersome. But then Sendak cleared his throat and Shiro got a bad feeling of what was coming. 

"Tell me, Takashi. Who gave you that scar?" Sendak said and pointed to the slash across the bridge of his nose.   


Shiro froze.   


"I know what that scar means." Sendak said.   


Shiro swallowed, his heart pounded in his chest.   


"He isn't around anymore."   


"Dead?" Shiro nodded.   


"Who killed him?"   


Shiro didn't say anything.   


"You did?"   


Shiro didn't answer, just tucked his arms tighter around himself, shielding himself from view.   


"I don't want to talk about it."   


"He raped you." Sendak frowned. Shiro huddled up tighter.   


"A degenerate lowlife." Sendak snarled. "You should know that rape is frowned upon in the Empire, even to slaves. It is not a noble act in any way."

Shiro didn't know what to believe. He guessed it was some comfort to know even the galra had standards. But the pity he could be without. He have had enough pity.   


Sendak sighed, shaking his head lightly.   


"I assumed I wouldn't be your first, but this complicates matters."   


Sendak got up and headed towards the door, but not before draping a blanket over Shiro's back and shoulders.   


"You should get some rest."   


Sendak left and Shiro was left alone with memories he had hoped to repress.

 

Two days until they reached Galra High Command. He would have to find a way to escape by then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Moment(TM), literally, with Sendak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the last chapter of Remorse is a Dish Best Served Never is taking a bit longer than planned so have a new chapter of Shiro's backstory instead!

Rest was not something that he got a lot of. And when Sendak returned Shiro was sure at least half a day had passed.

He looked up at the commander with tired eyes.

“I can inform you that the blue paladin’s condition is improving.” Sendak put down a few smaller objects Shiro couldn't see from that angle. “According to the ship’s computer he should make a full recovery with minimal scarring.”

While the news that Lance would be okay brought a smile to his face, he couldn't stop thinking about how the young man would react waking up in galra captivity.

Sendak walked over to Shiro and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him up and out of the bed.

“I think it is time we bonded. But for that I would prefer for you to be clean.” Sendak steered Shiro towards the bathroom, opening the door and pushing him through.

“Undress,” he said and suddenly Shiro’s cuffs split apart, allowing him to move his arms again. The cuffs were still around his wrists though, and therefore he couldn't just charge up his arm.

Shiro did as he was told and slowly started stripping. He tried to ignore how much this reminded him of his time in captivity. The countless times he had been forced to strip in front of the guards and hosed down with icy cold water.

“You don't look half bad, even without fur,” Sendak smirked pleased.

Shiro stepped into the shower, back towards the commander, and turned on the water.

He could feel Sendak's eyes, both artificial and organic, observing him intensely.

“I think I made a good decision regarding you,” Sendak stated and leaned against the doorframe, he had to bow a little to fit under the door. Shiro said nothing and focused back on cleaning himself.

It hurt when the water brushed over his sore ribs and when the soap entered his many cuts and scratches. But he had felt worse before. He could endure.

When he grabbed a towel to dry himself, Sendak straightened himself again.

“Prepare yourself,” Sendak said and tossed him a small jar. It contained a clear gel-like substance and had a label covered in Altean letters. Sendak had probably snagged it from the medbay.

“I could do it for you, but alas, claws.” Sendak held up his flesh hand and wriggled his clawed fingers.

The message from Sendak was clear and Shiro had better do it well if Sendak's size was in any way related to his height.

“Care to give me some privacy?” Shiro asked, didn't hurt to try.

Sendak hummed, contemplating.

“Fine. Just this time.”

Sendak left the room and Shiro slumped down on the floor. This was a fine mess he had gotten himself into. But what choice did he have? He couldn't allow the Empire to harm the others. They were barely adults damnit! If he could sacrifice himself to ensure they would be kept from harm, then what kind of person would he be if he didn't do it?  


Shiro sighed and picked himself up from the floor, opened the jar and scooped up a generous amount of gel. It was extremely slick and that gave him a small hope that this would be bearable. At least this time his partner would be a bit more considerate. At least that was what he hoped.

He bent over the sink and led his slicked fingers to his hole and tried to think about the good feeling and nothing else.

He took his time and started slow. 

One finger, probing.

Two fingers, thoroughly scissoring. 

Three fingers, spreading and kneading. 

Four fingers, slightly trusting, and his hole finally felt stretched and relaxed.

He gave himself a small prostate massage too, but considering how long ago he last did so he was afraid he would come too fast and ruin the built up mood.

He got back on his feet and grabbed a towel for modesty's sake, and the small jar, and headed out into the bedroom again.

It didn't really surprise him that Sendak had undressed, all except the quintessence powered arm, and was laying on Shiro’s bed, slowly stroking himself. His member was more on the long side than the wide and that made Shiro breathe out in relief.

Shiro let his eyes wander to the door a split second and Sendak cleared his throat to get his attention. Trying to escape now would be foolish, with no clothes and a still useless arm when Sendak’s was still fully operational.

Sendak beckoned with a crooked finger and a smug look on his face. Shiro sighed and obeyed, walking up to the bed, but didn't remove the towel yet. He placed the small jar next to Sendak as a hint and Sendak acknowledged it with a small snort.

“You have no need to worry. I will make this good for both of us.”

“I have my doubts if my previous experience with the galra is anything to go by,” Shiro said flat.

“There is no honor in forcing yourself upon someone,” Sendak replied and brushed his flesh hand along Shiro's side. The raised pads on the commanders fingers gave a weird sensation against his skin.

“This is not much different,” Shiro muttered.

“It is. I gave you a choice.” Sendak pulled Shiro closer and sniffed at Shiro's neck while his other hand pulled the towel away from his waist.

“Some choice.”

“But nonetheless a choice,” Sendak said and nipped at Shiro’s ear with an incredible control of his teeth. Shiro was amazed he wasn't bleeding afterwards considering how sharp those incisors were.

“Now just relax. I will go slow.” Sendak led his prosthetic arm around Shiro's back and bottom and simple lifted the man onto the bed so that he had no choice but to lay face down against the commander’s furry chest. And between his legs laid the same commander's very hard member.

Shiro tried to imagine he was simply laying on a bearskin rug and ignore the commander completely. Not exactly easy as said commander was kneading his left buttock with a firm hand and breathing hotly at the side of his neck. The other hand laid on top of Shiro's back, keeping him in place, the metal surprisingly warm. Probably due to the quintessence powering it.

Sendak's flesh hand reached over to the small jar and dipped a finger in it, which he then smeared onto his cock, coating it liberally, before guiding it towards Shiro's hole.

“Just breathe,” Sendak said and slowly trust forward.

It was big, very big. But the prep work helped, and so did the gel.

Shiro let go off a sharp breath and Sendak made a small chuckle.

“You seem to handle me well, Takashi. I feared I would be too much for you, but it seems my fears were unfounded.”

“Shut up,” Shiro grumbled and gripped the sheets on either side of Sendak to have something to anchor himself with. Sendak grinned in reply.

Sendak slowly trust himself deeper until he was finally nested deep inside Shiro. Their every little movement made Shiro moan and he bit his tongue to shut up. But the damage was already done.

“I know you enjoy this. There is no reason to hide it, we are alone after all.” Shiro didn't want to give Sendak the satisfaction of hearing him actually enjoy this, so he stubbornly shook his head and kept his mouth shut still.

Sendak chuckled and started to move his hips more eagerly and soon enough there was little to stop Shiro from moaning without control.

He hadn’t been fucked like this since, well, ever!

He tried his best not to get lost in the steady rhythm, but it wasn't easy with how Sendak was pounding into him, his hips angling perfectly on every thrust. Sendak had technique and he was utilising it well, even in a position Shiro would consider difficult.

Sendak shifted and hoisted Shiro off his chest and off his dick to lay him down on the bed and crawl on top of him.

“No fear, I will not crush you,” Sendak said and laid down almost fully on top of him, smothering him with his body like a big furry blanket.

Using his flesh hand he hoisted Shiro’s hips up slightly and entered Shiro again. The new position filled him differently and Shiro tried his best to not allow Sendak hear how much he enjoyed it as the ridges of the galra’s cock rubbed over Shiro’s prostate on every thrust.

Sendak picked up the pace and Shiro quickly decided to abandon any restraint he had as the commander pounded into him. His moans only seemed to encourage the commander to work harder, changing his stance and tightening his grip on the man below.

The room filled with grunts and pants from them both and Shiro was closing in on his orgasm quicker than he would like to admit.

He reached his artificial hand down and stroked his weeping cock, only to hear Sendak chuckle. “Close?”

“What do you care?” Shiro grunted out between moans.

“I told you, I will make this good for both of us,” Sendak replied and gave a sharp thrust angled slightly higher than last, hitting Shiro’s prostate right on. And Shiro saw white before he was flipped over the edge and spilled himself over his hand and the sheets below.

Sendak fucked him through his orgasm, pushing closer and closer to his own limit as Shiro’s hole clenched around him, dragging in ragged breaths through gritted teeth.

And then he came and he digged his claws into Shiro’s naked hips enough to draw blood. Shiro’s whimpered over the pain, his body oversensitive, and Sendak took a few rapid breaths as he emptied himself inside the man. 

“I definitely chose right,” Sendak muttered as sat back on his haunches, pulling out in the same motion. “You are a very good fuck.” He then laid down next to Shiro and pulled him over on his side so he could spoon him, hugging him tight with the prosthetic.

Shiro almost jumped when he felt something warm and wet curl along his neck.

Sendak was licking him!

The tongue was rough, like a cats, but at the same time it almost felt like he was going numb in the places his tongue reached.

“This might hurt,” was all the warning Shiro got before a full set of fangs dug themselves into the crook of his neck.

Shiro let out a half choked cry and tried his damndest not to move, in fear of ripping the wound even bigger, something he had learned from his time in the arena and the many beasts he had faced. He was no stranger to bite wounds. Sendak's firm hold around his arms and torso helped.

“Now you are mine, and no one should be able to mistake you for anything else.”

Shiro closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fact that he once again had been marked like cattle, this time luckily in a less visible spot.

Sendak licked over the wound again and this time the pain seemed to simply fade. His saliva must have had numbing properties and right then Shiro didn't complain.

It was almost nice having that aftercare.

 

Almost.

 

\-----

 

Shiro slipped in and out of consciousness, his body still tired from the battle and from the sex. Sendak had propped himself up against the headboard of the bed, a hand in Shiro’s hair, his claws playing with the white locks.

Sendak traced his scar with a clawed finger, furrowing his brows.

“It is considered bad taste to place ones bonding scar in the facial region. Your assailant must have been very unsure if your bond would be accepted to do such a thing.”

Shiro shrugged in reply, he really didn't know.

“Most likely he did not have permission and by placing it like this it would be non-removable and he would perhaps have gotten away with it.”

“Easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission, huh?” Shiro mumbled.  


“That is the gist of it yes. Not that forgiveness is easily acquired from the druids. He would most likely have been killed for his transgression and the bond made invalid. But you killed him first.” Sendak let go of a deep breath. “Most galra would not blame you for that. You killed him in self-defence.” Sendak hummed. “He had no honor.”

“Whatever,” Shiro mumbled in reply and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep and forget that any of this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak takes Shiro to his home.

“Takashi,” Sendak said calm. “As much as I would agree that you need rest, the time has come to depart.”

“How long?” Shiro muttered. He could not believe he was not even allowed sleep after being wrecked by a three meter tall alien.

“Half a varga. You need to clean yourself.” Before Shiro could react, Sendak pulled him out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

Shiro stumbled into the shower on unsteady legs. He was sore in more places than one.

He hissed loudly when the warm water hit the fresh wound on his neck; he almost forgotten everything about it.

Sendak waited patiently outside while he put on his suit and armor, and the moment he stepped outside Sendak locked his cuffs together again.

Sendak brought him to the bridge where Haxus was finished the landing sequence to dock in a hangar at Galra Central Command. It was so much larger than he imagined.

Then Haxus fetched Pidge and Shiro had to fight himself from not rushing over and attack Haxus.

She looked terrible, covered in bruises and a crude cloth gag between her teeth.

She looked like someone had spent the last two days doing nothing but kicking her around.

“Pidge!” She looked up at him, but her eyes were unfocused and she seemed distant.

“Don’t bother,” Haxus commented and pushed the girl in front of himself towards the docking bay.

The moment the bay doors opened Shiro could see the welcome party standing ready; at least a dozen armed galra soldiers and sentries. And a few druids as well, to Shiro's great displeasure. Shiro tried his best to not let his anxiety show and hoped Sendak kept his promise.

Sendak pushed him down the ramp and was met by a galra holding what he recognised as a control collar. And while Sendak held him still the galra secured it around his throat.

Behind him he heard the muffled protests of Pidge getting a collar of her own before the both of them were led out of the hangar.

“The Blue Paladin is in a healing pod in the medbay,” Haxus said to what looked like medical personnel as they made their way past them into the Castleship.

Shiro prayed they would let Lance heal fully before they dragged him out of it.

Shiro's heart skipped a beat when the druids suddenly moved into their path.

“Out of my way,” Sendak said.

“The High Priestess has requested the Champion to be brought to the labs immediately.”

“No. He will be brought to the Emperor first,” Sendak replied and shoved Shiro past them.

Shiro let go off a breath of relief when the druids did not interfere again.

Sendak gave Shiro another push and they made their way through Central Command.

They quickly found themselves on an elevator that took them up.

Shiro nearly gawked in awe as they entered the throne room. It was so huge.

And he felt a pang of panic as they got closer to the creature seated on the throne itself.

There sat the being that Allura and Coran had so vehemently warned them against. The scourge of the Universe and the mightiest being alive

Emperor Zarkon.

It was different seeing him up close. Kinda more terrifying to see that he was real, flesh and blood, and not just a mythical being.

And next to the throne stood no one else but Haggar. Shiro knew her well.

Sendak stopped in front the dais and pushed Shiro down so he kneeled and his head almost touched the floor.

“Sendak,” the Emperor's voice was dark and booming. “Once again you have proved why you earn the title as my Right Hand. You have brought me Voltron after all these millennia, you have located and brought to me the the last of the Alteans and you have quelled the last bit of rebellion found in your sector.” The Emperor took a deep breath. “You have made me proud. State your wish.”

Sendak bowed and saluted.

“You fill my heart with joy, My Lord. I have but one simple wish.” Sendak yanked Shiro up and closer to him, angling his neck, and more importantly, the still aching wound so it was clearly visible to the Emperor.  
"I have bonded with the human. The Champion is now my mate and I wish to keep him."   
"WHAT!?" Haggar cried out. The hood did not hide the frustration that marred her face. She was furious and Shiro was quickly reminded of their earlier conversation regarding permission and forgiveness. It made him snort.   
Meanwhile Zarkon hummed.   
"Granted. For your long and faithful service."   
"Sire! The Champion is too valuable to squander away like this!"   
Zarkon dismissed her concern with a wave.   
"Sendak brought us Voltron. Whatever power the Champion held bleaks in comparison. Sendak can have him as his reward if that is his wish."   
"Thank you, My Lord,” Sendak said and dropped to a knee as he saluted the Emperor.   
"I would like a word in private, and then you may leave. I assume you have a wish to celebrate your 'bonding'." Zarkon smirked.   
"Yes, My Lord." Sendak returned the smirk.   
Shiro tried his best not to stumble as Sendak handed Shiro over to a few sentries which headed for the elevator with him in tow. He only barely got a glimpse of Haxus and Pidge as Sendak joined them by the dais.

He couldn't hear much of the conversation as he was lead away, only that Pidge was being gifted to Haxus the same way he had been gifted to Sendak.

He prayed that Pidge would be okay.

“I’m so sorry, he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Pidge.”

The thought that he had not just lost her father and brother, but now gotten her lost in the same war, it was a terrible feeling. If he ever got back to Earth he would never be able to see Colleen Holt in the eyes again. He brought her entire family to ruin.

 

\-----

 

The sentries lead him down the elevator again and back into a large hall. He didn't know how long they kept walking.

They ended up in a small room where the sentries simply stopped and Shiro could do nothing but wait with them.

Sendak arrived eventually and dismissed the sentries with a wave of his remaining hand.

“We can head to my quarters now.” Sendak said and led him on.

The surroundings became more and more grand the farther they walked until they ended up in front of an impressive set of doors.  
Sendak placed his flesh hand on the door reader and the doors slid apart.   
Stepping into Sendaks quarters made Shiro stare in awe. He did not expect this.   
The high ceiling, the decorative light fixtures and draping banners were quite a sight.   
High up on the walls hang blades of all kinds on display. And more importantly out of Shiro's reach. Amongst them taxidermied heads of various fearsome creatures.   
This was the home of a warrior and a hunter.   
"It has been deca-phoebs since I was here last. Hopefully it is not too dusty," Sendak said.

“How come?”  
"I spend more time out with my fleet than I do here, as I should. So do not get too comfortable." Sendak removed Shiro's cuffs and the man rubbed his sore wrist.   
"But I need to be assigned a new ship and crew and that will take time."   
"Now undress and take a bath." He pushed Shiro towards a set of less grandiose doors.   
The room on the other side was cavernous, and the bath was more akin to a small lake than a pool.   
Shiro removed his chestplate slowly, wincing a bit as it brushed over the broken ribs he had gotten when Sendak punched him days earlier, and placed it on a nearby bench.   
When he was about to peel off the undersuit, Sendak strode into the room, sans armor and his own suit. The prosthetic nowhere to be seen.   
The galran just stepped into the pool until the water reached his mid.   
"The water is warm. Don't slip," he said and sat down letting go of a deep sigh.   
"Deca-phoebs of ship dust is in my fur."   
Shiro didn't reply, but he could imagine that a warm pool must be a rarity in space. He could only imagine the amount of power needed to heat all the water and keep it that way.   
When Shiro stepped into the bath Sendak almost seemed to have dozed off, eyes closed and making an almost purr-like sound.   
The water was almost too warm, but nothing like the onsen hot water springs back on Earth.   
Shiro picked a spot at a not so deep part of the pool and let the water encroach his body.   
He let go of an equally deep sigh.   
"Know this, Takashi, I treat my mates well. You will not miss anything. Even on board my fleet."   
Shiro hummed in reply. Too many things on his mind.   
His freedom had been way too brief.   
"You shouldn't worry about your friends. The Emperor has ordered them to be kept alive."   
"But in what state?"   
"If he wanted them to suffer, then I would know." Sendak scratched his throat.   
"Your lieutenant, what kind of person is he?"   
"Loyal, hardworking, a good friend."   
"Is he vengeful?"   
Sendak sighed.   
"He won't kill her."   
"But he will hurt her."   
"He might."   
"She is just a little girl!"   
"Most galra will not hurt children intentionally."   
"Then why would he want her so badly?"   
"I don't know."

 

\-----

 

When they stepped out of the pool Sendak used a good ten minutes drying and grooming his fur while Shiro sat on a nearby bench.

When done, the commander headed for the door.

“Stay here, I will acquire you some clothes.”

Shiro didn’t object as putting his paladin undersuit didn’t sound very tempting.  
Sendak returned with some simple pants and shirt and surprisingly they fit him perfectly.

“How?”

“We still have your clothing preferences in the database,” Sendak said with a friendly smile. “I had them made while we were still aboard the Castleship.”

“Figures,” Shiro mumbled and frowned. “I was gone a few months. But it feels like I never left.” Shiro pulled on the pants and then the shirt. “I’m back in the hell I prayed for over a year to escape from.”

Sendak frowned.

“I understand your resentment towards us, but I had hoped you would at least try living with me for some time before referring to my company as “hell”,” Sendak said and Shiro felt a sting of regret. Sendak had so far only treated him with respect, even if he had ulterior motives.

“Sorry. I.. I’m just very tired,” Shiro said and Sendak’s features softened in return.

“You can sleep soon, but first you should eat.” Sendak led his arm around Shiro’s shoulders and pushed him in the direction of the door.

Sendak led him to a large dining room and Sendak sat down by the table end. It was already decked in numerous dishes, both hot and cold.

“Sit.” Sendak motioned towards the chair next to his. Shiro sat down hesitantly.

Sendak started pouring wine into each of their glasses, being quite generous with his own. Shiro didn't mind, he had never been a big drinker anyway.

"Your kind are omnivores, correct?" Sendak said as he started to remove the lids from the many bowls and plates.

“Yeah,” Shiro replied.

“Any preferences?”

“As long as it’s dead, cooked and warm, then I’m happy.”

Sendak huffed out a chuckle and started to place medium sized chunks of grilled meat on Shiro’s plate.  
Shiro took a bite and was pleasantly surprised of its rich flavor and texture.

“Not bad,” Shiro said as he took another bite.

“This is just the start,” Sendak said and smirked. “Good food will always be available for you. And good drink too, should that be of interest.” Sendak lifted his glass and took a sip.

“And all I have to do is warm your bed.” Shiro said.

Sendak smirked.

“More or less, but I would not have anything against having you around just for company either.” Sendak reached out his flesh arm and patted Shiro’s shoulder. “There is more to a mateship than just bedplay.”

“Like what?”

Sendak hummed.

“What does mates in your culture do with each other?”

Shiro had to think. Explaining what couples did was not something that came naturally to him. He had never really thought about it.

“They do activities together. Sometimes work together. Spend time together.”

“Not much different than a mateship then. I would not mind having you on the bridge with me.” Sendak gave him a soft smile. “If not for your company then at least for your strategic input.” Sendak grinned and Shiro snorted.

“I am not going to aid you in your conquests.”

Sendak did not seem bothered by this and instead gave him a wide grin.

“I expected as much. But I would still like you on the bridge.”

“So you can keep an eye on me.”

“I will not have to.” He waved his hand absent minded. “But nevermind that now. Eat your fill. We can discuss all this later.”

Shiro agreed and tried his best to eat.

 

\-----

 

When they both had finished eating, Sendak brought Shiro to the bedroom.

Like most of Sendak’s quarters the style was lavish, but simple enough not to seem cluttered. Smooth surfaces was countered with detailed frames around doors and edges of the room.

The bed did not look bad either. It was quite huge though. Could probably fit at least ten of him on it.

“The bathroom is over there. Should you require anything do not hesitate to ask, even if you must wake me.” Sendak gestured towards a door.

Shiro laid down on the bed without removing his new clothes. He had no intention to sleep naked with Sendak in the same bed.

But Sendak showed no intention of heading to bed and Shiro gave him a puzzled look.

“I still have work to attend to so I will leave you to rest.” This actually surprised Shiro, as he had expected Sendak to react just as Zarkon had hinted to, “celebrate their bonding”.

But Shiro did not complain, nodded in reply and laid his head on one of the many large pillows as Sendak left the room.  
Shiro was tired and with a bellyful of food sleep quickly ascended upon him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a small taste of freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I am having issues with the the next chapter. I have several later chapters done and ready, just need to get over some hurdles.

Soft clinking noises brought Shiro out of his sleep and he sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He had slept well for once, even if the thoughts of yesterday had haunted him.

He looked around himself, half confused about where he was before memories started flooding back.  
"Good morning," Sendak said, and Shiro startled a little seeing him sitting by a small seating arrangement near the door. A tray with steaming bowls and plates sat on the small table.   
He was already in his armor.

Shiro couldn't remember him ever getting to bed, but he might have simply slept through it.  
"Hungry?" Sendak tilted his head in question.   
Shiro couldn’t deny his growling stomach and got out of bed, walking over to Sendak and sitting down in the opposite chair.   
"Hopefully this should be to your tastes." Sendak handed him a plate with grilled meat and vegetables and Shiro picked up a piece and popped it in his mouth. It was good, like yesterday’s meal, but not Hunk-good.   
Shiro frowned. He needed to know.   
"Do you know what happened to the others? The Red and Yellow Paladin, and the Alteans?” He feared the answer.

“A team was sent to pick them up the moment I established contact with Central Command. The Red Paladin and the Altean princess was subdued and brought here. The Yellow Paladin and the princess’ advisor was captured at a nearby balmera. They are all in good health, and are now in isolation. You can see the report if you want,” Sendak said casually and held out his tablet. Shiro didn’t take it from him.

“No, I believe you.” Shiro didn't see it, but Sendak got a small soft smile on his lips from the reply. “And I can't read galran.”

“Yet,” Sendak stated. “You should not worry. The Emperor wants all of you alive and well,” Sendak continued and offered him a glass of pinkish juice. Shiro gave him a small thanks in reply.

They ate in silence, Sendak flicking through something on his tablet while Shiro tried to focus on keeping the food down. He was feeling queasy and it was not due to the food.

“I must leave.” Sendak rose to a stand, packing the tablet away. “I will be back in a few vargas. Until then you are on your own.”

Shiro looked up at the commander surprised. He had never been allowed this much freedom in galra captivity before, even the arena warden had locked him in a cell when he was done with him, barely giving him time to recover from the rough treatment. Sendak on the other hand, seemed to actually care, and that somehow scared him.

“It would be appreciated if you did not try to escape my quarters however. Mostly for your own sake.” Oh, Shiro knew. He knew what the collar around his neck could do, had felt it a couple of times in the past as well.

“I have no plans of escaping,” he said somber. “I owe my friends that much for dragging them into this mess.”

“Maybe you should do it for yourself too.” Shiro looked up at Sendak, an almost worried look on his face.

Maybe the galran had a point. He always thought of others before himself.

It had been his downfall as Sendak said.

 

\-----

 

Sendak left and Shiro was alone in the huge luxurious quarters belonging to the Empire's greatest warlord.

Yay for him.

He ate some more breakfast, being sure that it would stay down, before he started wandering around the many rooms.

He tied one of the blankets around his waist, as Sendak had given him no new clothes, and while he was alone, he had no interest in walking around so exposed. It would just bring back more bad memories.

He counted fourteen rooms, with four additional bathrooms. Most of the rooms only had one purpose; study, recreational, exercise, dining room, something he assumed were guestrooms, and one or two lounges.

Being the top dog seemed to pay off for the galran.

Made him wonder how large Zarkon’s quarters were in comparison.

He slumped down into a very comfortable chair in the recreational room, not even bothering to turn on any of the screens. He realised he would not be able to figure out the controls or understand a single written word.

Right now he just wanted peace and quiet in a somewhat more secluded area, someplace hidden, and this was the closest he would get.

The chair was soft and he pulled a nearby fuzzy blanket over himself, encroaching him in a plush warmth.

 

\-----

 

Claws through his hair, gently caressing.

His eyes shot open and he jerked back, heart hammering in his chest. The smell of burnt fabric filled the air. Something large gripped his glowing prosthetic and held it still until the glow faded.

“Calm down.” Sendak's voice was close. “I am not your enemy.”

Shiro took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Shiro groaned and rubbed his face with his left hand. “I could have killed you.”

“I doubt it, but I appreciate your concern.” Sendak released Shiro’s fake arm, letting it rest on the now slightly charred blanket on the man’s chest.

“Why so jumpy?” Sendak asked curious.

Shiro took a deep breath.

“Just days ago I was being beat up and held captive by the same alien race that kept me prisoner for over a year, forcing me to fight their pointless arena matches. I tasted freedom for a brief moment and now I am in the middle of their base of command as your alleged 'mate’.” Shiro frowned. ”I should be allowed to be jumpy.”

“Fair enough.” Sendak shrugged and looked at Shiro with something akin to pity before he took a glance through the room.

“Why did you choose this particular room to rest in?”

“It was the smallest room and it had comfy chairs.” Shiro said it like it was.

Sendak made a hearty chuckle.

“I can request having a nest made for you aboard my new fleet if you so wish.”

“Nest?”

“Some subspecies of galra prefers to sleep surrounded by soft blankets and pillows and will usually hoard soft items to line empty beds. Looking at you I see a lot of the same behavior.”

“Humans don't really have that behavior. Right now I just…” Shiro sighed. “I felt vulnerable. I needed somewhere safe.”

“And that is why you attacked me when you woke up. I encroached on your safe space.”

“Kinda.” Shiro refused to tell him the real reason. The commander didn’t need to know. In fact no one needed to know of his nightmares and visions, shadows creeping in from the corners when he felt unsure and vulnerable, threatening to choke the last of his life out of him.

“Well, I do not mind allowing you such a space. I will accommodate for its creation in my new quarters aboard the Third Fleet.”

Shiro stared at Sendak in disbelief. Sendak’s generosity was starting to become unsettling.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Shiro asked more worried than curious.

“I told you, you are my mate. And I treat my mates well.”

“I still don't understand. What is it you want from me?”

Sendak snorted and frowned. “Is it not obvious?”

“Not really.”

“In short; someone to come home to, someone to care for, someone to love. A mateship is an agreement between two individuals to spend their lives together.”

“It’s ...quite different than what I am used to. Relationships among humans tend to be more driven by love and feelings and are less agreements than things that just happen.”

“A mateship can be that as well, but often it is just simply two people who agree to live together,” Sendak stated. “And unity means strength.” Sendak patted on Shiro's shoulder as he walked past, leaving him alone in the room once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets to blow off some steam.

Shiro spent the rest of the day sitting in what he assumed was the living room, not really thinking about anything.

Sendak had sat down in a large chair and was flicking himself through something on his pad again.

“I will be choosing a new lieutenant today,” Sendak said without looking away from the pad. “I would prefer it if you came with me. To see how they react to your presence.”

“Fair enough. Don't think it would do us any good if you got an underling that hated me.”

“Indeed. It could disrupt our daily operations.”

Sendak put the pad down.

“We should head to the conference room and prepare,” Sendak said and Shiro got up and followed him. It was a bit weird allowed to walk outside without chains or cuffs, but he was glad he didn’t have to of course. However he did fall into his old habit of following his “master” a few steps behind to his right. Sendak noticed but didn’t say anything more than give a small frown. He guessed the commander would pick up the topic later.

The conference room was decently sized, with a small table for Sendak to sit behind and several chairs by the door for the candidates. Sendak gestured for Shiro to stay in the back so he did, resting his back against the wall.

The candidates for Sendak's new lieutenant were numerous and many of them eyed Shiro, either with interest or mild disgust. Shiro tried to not let it affect him

However he was surprised when a rather young galra couldn't take it anymore and blurted out he wanted to ask for Shiro's autograph.

Sendak shook his head at that but gave a small gesture that said it was ok. Shiro jutted down his name with the stylus on the small pad the galra provided, Shiro wrote his name with kanji, and the young galra practically beamed with happiness at the unique-looking signature.

The hours snaked past and the candidates each presented their experience, strengths and weaknesses before the commander. Sendak observed each and every one of them with the same judging frown, making small notes on his own pad.

In the end all of the candidates were sent out out of the room while Sendak went over his notes.

“We have a few strong candidates that could fit, but I would like to hear what you think, Takashi.” Sendak held out the pad so Shiro could look and he saw the portraits of four galra, two male and two female. The young galra was not amongst them, but he hadn’t really expected him to.

“From what I could hear they seemed capable. I have nothing against any of them.”

“Yes, I think we should take some closer interviews,” Sendak replied and Shiro placed himself behind Sendak to be more in focus.

So the candidates were sent in one by one. Most of them seemed fine with Shiro, apart from one who seemed to absolutely hate Shiro’s presence and kept scowling at him constantly. Sendak quickly deleted his name from the list.

The next two actually seemed interested in getting to know more about Shiro, but Sendak kinda frowned at that as well. Easily distracted perhaps.

The last of the four, a female galra, seemed completely indifferent. She looked strict, with a short spiky haircut, small ears and a crisp uniform.

“You have had experience from Commander Mahr’s fleet is that correct?”

“Yes, commander. I served in his fleet for twentyseven decaphoebs. I decided to seek higher ranks to explore new ways to serve the Empire as I felt my potential was limited in his service.”

Sendak hummed approving.

“I am going to be forward with you,” Sendak put his pad down and focused on the woman. “Do you have anything against my mate?” He gestured to Shiro.

“Who the commander wishes to take as his mate is none of my business. I am here to do my duty, not interfere in my superior's personal life.”

“Thank you, corporal. You may leave.”

With the woman out the door Sendak turned to Shiro.

“I believe we have found our new lieutenant. Unless you have any problems with her?”

“No, she seemed fine,” Shiro replied. He didn’t feel anything against the woman, she seemed like one who took her job seriously.

Sendak nodded and together they headed back to Sendak’s quarters.

“I appreciate you doing this for me,” Sendak said and gave Shiro a small smile. “I want you to feel welcome above my fleet.”

Shiro rubbed his neck. “Sure, but you don’t have to treat me better than everyone else.”

“Nonsense, you are my mate and therefore you are to be treated better than anyone. Apart from the Emperor of course.” Sendak slapped his flesh arm around Shiro’s shoulders and gave him a short squeeze.

“There are a few more preparations to be done before the new fleet is ready so feel free to utilise all my quarters have to offer. But we could spar if you like?”

“Spar?”

“Yes, it could help you burn off some pent up energy.”

“Sure.” Shiro didn’t see any reason to deny the offer, wanting to move his body a bit, and headed towards the training room he had spotted earlier exploring.

“Not that training room. It is too small,” Sendak said and headed towards the exit of his quarters, which made Shiro raise an eyebrow.

He followed Sendak as they walked through the halls of Central Command and didn't stop before they were outside what Shiro guessed where the training halls for the officers.

Shiro realised what Sendak was planning to do.

Sendak was showing him off.

Out of vanity or a need to make a statement he was unsure. But it would be clear very soon he guessed.

As they stepped inside there was already a small crowd of exercising officers doing their training. Most of them snapped into salute at the sight of Sendak, but there was also a lot of stares directed at Shiro as well. The curiosity was apparent.

Sendak walked over to one of the larger training mats, before dumping a water pouch by the nearby bench. Then he gave signal to Shiro to get on the mat. The mat was rather large, and they had it mostly for themselves.

They started with some simple exercises to soften up and then moved on to having Shiro try and block Sendak’s punches and kicks. It worked surprisingly well, but Shiro had to tell himself more than once that Sendak was not some random galra that was out to kill him. Flashbacks threatened to surface in the back of his head but he pushed them back down each time. This would be a bad place to have a breakdown.

“Enough warmup, let us see what you can really do,” Sendak eventually said and Shiro nodded. “And don't let your morals keep you back.”

Shiro raised his fists. He was ready.

Or not.

Sendak rushed forward as if shot out of a cannon and Shiro barely had time to throw himself to the side to avoid him.

...and he jumped straight into the path of Sendak’s large galratech arm.

It grabbed him around his chest and slammed him down into the mat, knocking the air out of him.

“I win,” Sendak said smugly with a grin before letting Shiro go.

Shiro coughed and rolled over trying to catch his breath.

“I didn't know it was a contest,” Shiro grumbled as he sat up and Sendak offered his flesh hand to help him get back up on his feet. “But I am game.”

“Ready for more then?” Sendak smirked.

Shiro nodded and this time he was ready.

He dodged Sendak's initial attack and got in a few punches before he had to dodge another attack. Sendak was fast, and his attacks were brutal so Shiro tried to avoid blocking if he could avoid it.

A kick to his stomach had him flying across the room, but he aced the landing and rolled back up to face Sendak once more.

Shiro had to use tactics he long had hoped to never have use for again. Especially since Sendak was a lot larger than himself.

He succeeded in making Sendak trip, and since he only had to tap head or chest to “kill” it was easy to weave himself in between the commander’s flailing limbs as he fell, and strike his chest.

“I win,” Shiro breathed out and pushed his hand flat against the armored chest.

“That you do,” Sendak said and gave him a small grin. “But let us see if you can repeat that?”

Shiro snorted and let Sendak get back up.

“Best out of three?”

Sendak nodded and they took positions once more.

Sendak won the next one, but it was a very close call.

“I enjoy this,” Sendak said as he fetched the water pouch and poured its contents into his mouth before tossing the pouch half-full over to Shiro. “I rarely get to practice with anyone at my own level.”

“And should I be so lucky to have the Emperor tutoring me I usually end up with a few broken bones. You offer a bit more balanced challenge.”

“He really is strong isn't he?” Shiro said after a greedy sip of water. He remembered Zarkon’s size and imposing aura from when he saw him up close. If he was anything like he looked then he would rather not cross the Emperor’s path. At least not without a Voltron lion.

“There is a reason he is Emperor,” Sendak replied matter-of-factly.

“So this is Sendak's newest conquest?” The voice made Shiro turn around to look at a tall lanky galra that looked like he had never stopped growing.

“It would do you well to avoid speaking like that towards my mate, Throk,” Sendak said dangerously calm.

“Now now, I am simply admiring your choice. Reclaiming the Champion must have been quite the feat.” Shiro instantly did not like the galra. He had this sly aura that rubbed him the wrong way.

Sendak snorted.

“Now you are just being slimy, Throk.”

Throk grinned mischievous in return.

“But I must wonder, did you actually win against the champion or did he simply surrender?” Throk’s grin widened.

“Can I punch him?” Shiro asked Sendak through gritted teeth.

Sendak hummed in contemplation.

“You know what, go ahead. If Throk wants to fight I say let him.” Sendak grinned.

“Excellent.” Throk grinned back, showing off rows of jagged pearly white teeth.

Shiro huffed and smirked. He was not going to let this galra off easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Shiro has an episode in front of all the officers.


	6. Chapter 6

The fight was not exactly long.

Throk was fast, much faster than Sendak, and Shiro had to really pay attention. But as long as he managed to dodge he was fine. But Throk started to get more erratic in his movement, and he hit hard, almost as if he didn’t care if he hurt Shiro or not.

Shiro got hit and that particular blow hurt a lot. Shiro knew that if this had been a real battle this would be the time for his opponent to go in for the kill. He steeled himself and blocked the next hit, got in a swift punch to Throk’s ribs the next second, and then things started to crumble.

Throk hit him in Shiro’s own ribs, those still hurting after Sendak had punched him. Sendak knew about them and had avoided that area when they had sparred, Throk on the other hand didn’t know.

An absolute fury flowed through Shiro and against all odds he managed to trip Throk’s spindly legs, sending the Galra to the floor on his ass. That would have been enough to proclaim Shiro the victor, but Shiro’s mind had only one thing flashing through it.

Revenge.

Revenge for the pain.

Shiro didn’t think and in a split second he struck out, his arm like a blade as if his galratech arm was active, aimed straight at Throk’s throat.

Shiro expected to see blood, his opponents always bled when he did this move. It was a simple but effective execution method, had it not been for Sendak's large prosthetic getting a good grip on his arm.

Throk looked in shock up at him. There was fear in those eyes, even without an obvious pupil on the bright yellow. Fear, because Shiro had actually tried to kill him. Even if his arm wasn’t heated and glowing. Shiro could easily have crushed Throk’s windpipe, had the move followed through.

“Takashi?” Shiro blinked at the name. He was still standing with his arm inches from Throk’s throat and face, Sendak still with an iron grip on him.

“Lower your arm, Takashi.” It sounded like a good idea, but he couldn’t get his body to agree. His mind and muscles still saw Throk as a threat.

Shiro realised he had been standing there with a snarl on his face, his face distorted with rage and he was starting to feel it now, the facial muscles spasming.

Slowly he relaxed his arm, and Sendak let go, letting him lower it to his side.

Throk crawled backwards and up on his legs before stepping away from them.

Shiro looked at the crowd. All them were at full attention, ears forward and eyes trained on him.

Shiro took a breath, but it didn’t feel like it reached his lungs.

Shiro couldn’t breathe.

He stumbled backward, looking around himself in panic. He spotted a door that with his limited knowledge of Galran told him was the bathroom.

No one stopped him as he rushed towards it. The silence was torturous. Everyone was looking. AT HIM.

He pushed the door open and shambled through. He still couldn’t breathe. The nearest bathroom stall was a blessing and he forced himself through and dropped to his knees.

After emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl, Shiro sat back against the wall. Regret washing over him as the last of the adrenaline left him and his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Fighting Sendak had been one thing, he knew the commander wasn't trying to harm him, Throk on the other hand had gone all out and now that the fight was over he was fighting against a very close panic attack. It had been too similar to his arena fights. Way too similar.

Shiro sat back against the toilet stall wall and tried to swallow away the taste of vomit. He heard shuffling from the outside and not surprisingly Sendak calling out to him.

“Takashi, are you well?”

“I'm fine,” Shiro called out and pushed himself back up on shaking legs.

The stall had a small sink so Shiro took his time to flush the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He splashed some cold water on his face for good measure as well.

When he stepped out Sendak was there waiting for him.

“You disappeared.” He sounded worried.

“My breakfast did not agree with me exercising.” It was a lie, but anything to not let Sendak know the real truth.

“That is unfortunate,” Sendak replied and to Shiro's surprise Sendak sniffed the air.

Sendak walked closer and didn’t stop before Shiro was pressed up against the wall.

“You scent after combat is quite ...alluring.”

“It’s just sweat,” Shiro mumbled and gave a sniff himself. He wasn't _that_ sweaty, but galra did have stronger senses.

Sendak flesh hand came up to brush him along the side, dipping under his shirt to slide over hot sweaty skin. Sendak leaned closer, bending his head down to deeply sniff at Shiro's neck.

“You smelled like this when we fought the first time.” Sendak let his claws flick over a nipple, turning it into a hardened nub between his fingers and Shiro tried his best not to shudder at the sensation. “I am so glad it is your natural scent.”

“Would you have been disappointed if it wasn't?”

“Very. It was one of the reasons I picked you.” Sendak's breath was hot on his neck and he jumped when the galran’s hot wet tongue lapped at the wound he had left there days earlier. It still hurt, but Sendak's saliva numbed the pain once again. It made Shiro breathe out in relief.

Sendak moved his galratech arm to cup Shiro from the front, one of the large metal claws pressed between his legs against his hole, forcing a moan out of him.

The door at the end of room opened and a female officer walked in towards the lockers. She gave the two of them a raised eyebrow and shook her head.

“Get a room you two,” the officer grumbled as she walked past towards one of the lockers, and without another look at them started to change out of her workout clothes into her uniform. Shiro learned a lot about female galra anatomy in that moment, still with Sendak glued to his neck, greedily licking and nibbling on his skin.

“Maybe we should head back to your quarters?” Shiro asked hopefully. He wasn't super keen on having Sendak raw him here were everyone could see them.

“Yes, we should.” And with that, Sendak dragged Shiro with him out in the corridors past curious officers and back to their quarters.

Shiro barely got his feet inside the door before Sendak hoisted him up over his shoulder, carrying him along as a large sack of potatoes. “Hey! Put me down!” he squeaked at the sudden movement, but Sendak ignored him, beelining for the bedroom.

Shiro couldn't lie to himself, the prospect of having Sendak manhandle him like this did do something to him.

Sendak unceremoniously dumped him on the bed and proceeded to remove his armor.

“Prepare yourself. There is lubricant in the top drawer,” Sendak huffed out as he unhooked the clasps on his legguards.

Shiro rummaged around until he found a bottle with contents just as slick as the Altean equivalent.

He wasn't completely comfortable with doing this in front of the commander, but considering Sendak was stripping in front of him, he felt he could indulge the galran.

Sendak was down into nothing but his bodysuit when Shiro felt he was prepped enough, and just laid down waiting for the commander to finish undressing.

Sendak's cock was already peeking out from the slit hidden by his fur, a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Shiro's own cock laid semi-hard against his thigh.

Sendak was not content with that and after pulling off the last of his suit he crawled over to Shiro's crotch, grabbing Shiro's dick firmly with a furred hand, giving it a few experimental pumps. Shiro took a few quick breaths at the sensation of the paw pads on Sendak’s hand brushing over his sensitive flesh.

Then Sendak grabbed both his legs, pushing his knees against Shiro’s chest and lined up his cock with Shiro’s wet hole.

“Tell me if anything hurts,” the commander said and let his length sink into Shiro’s warm depths.

Shiro moaned and he could swear he heard Sendak mutter something along the lines of “ _I love it when you make that sound_ ” before he started moving and Shiro didn’t care what Sendak was thinking anymore.

Shiro hands grabbed the thick fur on Sendak back and neck as the galran rutted into him, clinging to him like the only anchor he had. If anyone had told Shiro he would be running to a guy with a monster sized dong every time he was stressed, he would have scoffed. But here he was, being pounded into the mattress by a giant purple alien as every bit of panic melted away. And he couldn’t lie that it didn't help.

Shiro sighed content and let Sendak drag him further down into pleasure.

_It was going to be alright_ , Shiro told himself. _This Galra isn't going to hurt you, not like the others._

This was not going to be like the arena. Sendak had already proven that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it's not all good between the two of them...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is frustrated.

After the incident in the training room, Shiro started to feel antsy, irritated, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sendak dragged him back and forth to the room for exercise every day, even if Shiro told him he would prefer to do it in private.

Shiro continued to have the gnawing feeling Sendak wanted to flaunt him, show him off to the crowd. And Shiro couldn't fail to see the fascinated faces of the onlookers. No none dared to challenge him like Throk had, which Shiro didn't mind, but the gnawing feeling that they didn't due to him being a “savage” gladiator wasn't exactly a nice feeling. Of course no one ever said this, but Shiro could add two and two together. He almost killed Throk in rage, it was all the proof they needed that the Champion was nothing more than a wild animal.

  
\-----

 

Less than a week after their arrival at Central Command Sendak hosted a grandiose party and Shiro wouldn’t have minded so much had he not become center of attention.

A few days beforehand a strict galra seamstress had taken his measurements for new clothes. She had complimented on his title and his build, but seemed somewhat disgusted that she had to “touch another filthy alien” which made Shiro wonder who else this woman had made clothes for. Sendak had chuckled at the comment and shaken his head like this was something to be expected from the woman.

The clothes had been more like an uniform, but tight fitting enough to show off his muscle tone. Sendak had claimed it was to make him look less weak in the presence of other galra, and Shiro guessed the commander had a point there he stood in the middle of the crowd surrounded by galra officers and their entourage. Officers of different ranks filled their quarters, chatting, drinking and snacking on galra delicacies.  
Hungry curious eyes followed him wherever he stood and it somehow felt even more uncomfortable than it had ever done in the arena.

At least now no one expected him to kill something.

He hoped.

Maybe some of the officers would get cocky and try to take him on.

Sendak drew the crowd’s attention with some sort of speech, Shiro didn’t pay attention, only picked up a few snippets here and there. Phrases like _triumph, fall of Voltron_ and _the Emperor’s Might._ Didn’t matter what he said, Shiro tried to block it out and downed the contents of his drink before grabbing a new glass from a nearby sentry servant.

He considered sneaking off into the bedroom, but he was afraid ditching the party would get him in more trouble than it was worth. Sendak had specifically asked him to stay around for the majority of it, most likely to show him off, parade him around like the trophy he was. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

“And here we have the very guest of honor, the Champion himself!” Shiro flinched at his title being tossed at him like that and noticed a rather tall commander walking up to him, followed by - in comparison - two small lieutenants.

“Capturing Voltron, defeating the false Paladins and claiming the Champion as his mate, is there anything our dear commander cannot do?” The galra seemed to bubble with excitement. “To become mate to the Right Hand of the Emperor, what an honor!” He gestured towards Shiro with both hands and gave a bright smile that was all teeth.

The whole thought that they thought he did this willingly was to him, revolting. And he tried to stay cool when he opened his mouth to answer.

“I didn't do it for honor. I did it to survive. Saying anything else would be a lie.”

The two lieutenants seemed shocked and angry at his comment, one of them even bared his teeth while the other narrowed her eyes to thin golden slits.

The commander however merely chuckled.

“So not even our dear commander has managed to tame the Champion’s fury. I hope the sex is good, you sure look like you could need it.”

“I’ve had better,” Shiro said more out of spite than truth, for he couldn't lie, Sendak was good at sex. Very good in fact. It was probably one of the few positive things about this whole mess.

“Ho-ho! Now that is information that’s explosive. Have to make sure that does not become the big new gossip.” The commander grinned. His lieutenants smirked. “I don't think our commander would appreciate the fact he can't even please his mate is passed around.”

“Whatever.” Shiro said and downed the contents of his glass once again and grabbed another glass. Whatever the alcohol was it was weak. Shiro had hoped for something stronger. Something to make him pass out in a corner somewhere. He wasn't much of a drinker, but right now he just wanted an out.

The commander however found it amusing how fast he was consuming the bright blue liquid.

“Enjoying the tilca I see?”

“Could be stronger.”

“Oh it takes some time before it kicks in, so I wouldn't continue with your rate of drinking if I were you. Especially with your smaller _size_.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the commander and considered downing his third glass in pure spite. But the advice seemed genuine so he placed the glass back on the sentry’s tray.

“Wouldn't want to make a scene.” The commander smirked.

“Whatever.”

“You are not very talkative.”

“You try being kidnapped, forced to fight for your life in the arena for a year and then pushed into a mateship with a brutal warlord.”

The commander burst into laughter.

“Life has not been kind to you, Champion. So I guess I can't blame your bitterness. But if I can give you a piece of advice, then I would recommend you to enjoy what you have been given instead of dwelling on what you have lost.”

“There are billions out there that would kill to have your life. And life is fleeting.” And with that the commander walked off, his lieutenants scowling at Shiro as they followed.

Shiro snorted and walked over to a rather plush chair, dumping himself down into it.

He was finally starting to feel the faint effect of the alcohol and he hoped the rest of the crowd would leave him alone.

The alcohol had started to give him a rather pleasant buzz by the time Sendak walked up to him, followed by a part of the crowd.

“I would like you all to meet my mate, The Champion.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Shiro grumbled. It made Sendak frown and narrow his eye for a split second.

“Apologies, Takashi. A small mistake,” Sendak said, but he had a small edge to his voice. Apparently he did not like to be corrected in front of the crowd. But right then Shiro didn't care. He didn't like being flaunted as a trophy, an object only there for their amusement. He had enough of that in the arena.

“As you all know, Takashi's endeavors reign from being the Champion of the arena to, although temporarily, becoming the Black Paladin and pilot of the Black Lion of Voltron. The lion which we all know has only had one previous pilot, our beloved Emperor.” Sendak took a small break in his speech to let the crowd nod and make agreeing comments along with sounds of amazement.

“But few know that he was also quite famous among his own people. One of the greatest pilots of their time,” Sendak continued. It made Shiro snort. While it was true it was not something he felt even mattered anymore. But Sendak was standing there talking about how great he was. It wasn't exactly pride, more like gloating that he got Shiro before any of they did. It really rubbed him the wrong way, and it did not help on his foul mood.

“I foresee a lasting relationship, and perhaps when the time comes, the rest of his people, if they prove to be as strong as he is, will be implemented into the Empire.”

Shiro's eyes shot open.

“WHAT?!” Shiro was on his feet in an instant.

But Sendak didn't seem to have noticed his outburst.

“Surely a people with his fighting spirit would have much to offer the Empire. If not as soldiers or allies, then surely as workers or even entertainment,” Sendak continued. “Like Takashi here is proof to.” The crowd chuckled.

Shiro saw red.

The audacity Sendak had to threaten his entire people like this and on top of it mock him.

“If you think I will allow you to even go near Earth you can think again, Sendak!” Shiro barked out. “I’ll kill you myself if I have to!”

The room became deadly silent. Every galra stared at him.

“Takashi…” Sendak said through gritted teeth.

“No, Sendak, don't you dare! If you think I will sit idly back and let you ravage the only thing I value more than my life, then think again!”

The crowd continued to stare at him, eyes of gold and yellow locked onto him intently.

The silence was a heavy blanket that covered the room.

Then suddenly a rather bulky commander cleared his throat. “It is refreshing to see such devotion to ones people. It is definitely admirable and something I feel todays Empire clearly lacks. I say take Takashi here as an example of loyalty to ones kin. More than a few here can learn something from him,” the commander said and gave a courteous nod towards Shiro, raising his glass in a sort of toast.

A murmur spread amongst the crowd and then several others gave Shiro nods as well. Others merely shrugged before turning their attention back to other things.

The crowd dispersed, but Sendak and a few onlookers remained.

“Takashi-” Sendak was unable to say anything else before Shiro interrupted him; “I should go, so I don't embarrass you further.” Shiro headed towards the bedroom but was stopped by Sendak's flesh hand around his bicep.

“We will talk later,” he said, his voice strangely neutral.

Shiro snorted and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He went straight to bed, not bothering to undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say that the alcohol didn't help one bit for Shiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Sendak have a discussion.

“Takashi.” Sendak's voice brought him out of sleep.

Sendak was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His massive size towering over him and Shiro was reminded of the size difference between them.

“I guess the party is over?”

Sendak inclined his head in confirmation.

“You should be more careful with where you air your opinions,” Sendak said slowly.

“I refuse to stay silent when you plot to destroy my people,” Shiro bit back annoyed.

“Nowhere did I mention destruction.”

“You threatened to turn them into slaves and entertainment!”

“All have their use in the Empire, even if some of it is less “glamorous”.

“No one wants to be slaves, Sendak!” Shiro snapped. “You think I want to be here?! You think I want to be your fuck toy?! Your trophy?! Only reason I am here is because you forced me to!”

Sendak’s eye widened for a split second.

“I gave you a choice,” Sendak said calm.

“You blackmailed me! The other choice was the equivalent of death! And guess what, we humans are not as fascinated by victory or death as you are!”

Sendak stared at him, still with that same frown on his face.

“But you were more than willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friends and kin?”

“What I do is not the consensus of humanity!” Shiro barked back.

“Did you mean what you said earlier? That you would kill me if you had to?”

Shiro looked up at the commander, unsure what to say. He balled his fists in frustration before answering.

“Yes,” he said, not moving his gaze from Sendak's eyes. “I would. If you make a move on Earth I will do whatever it takes to stop you. Even if that means I must kill you. Even if it means I’ll die doing so.”

Sendak looked at him, as if considering something.

“You are more galra than you think, Takashi.”

Shiro snorted. “Don’t compare me to you!”

Sendak sighed. “Very well.”

Silence stretched between them before Sendak spoke again.

“You referred to yourself as my trophy. Why?”

Shiro sighed. He guessed he couldn’t take that back.

“That is how I feel you treat me. I’m just some sought after price to you.” Shiro let go of a mirthless laugh. “Don’t even know what I expected. Of course you would.”

“I cannot deny that my original reason for wanting you as my mate was influenced by your fame. But I have grown fond of you beyond your initial lustre.” Sendak reached out and cupped Shiro's cheek. “I have no interest in tossing you aside just because you suddenly are not so “famous”.”

Shiro was not sure how to feel about that.

Didn't he want Sendak to care about him?

Yes, he did. But love him? He wasn't so sure he liked that.

Maybe it was the idea of loving him back that scared him.

 

\-----

 

Sendak disappeared out of the room and after a while he returned holding something in his flesh hand.

“Here,” Sendak said and handed him an object wrapped in dark purple cloth, the Empire’s pink sigil adorned the fabric.

“What is this?” Shiro asked confused.

Sendak gestured for him to unwrap it.

Inside the carefully folded cloth was a knife, or closer to the size of a dagger in comparison to Shiro. It had an elegantly swaying blade in a lazy s-shape, the metal a purple-pink tone with several glyphs of glowing pink on the hilt and the blade itself. Shiro swore it glowed stronger the closer it was to Sendak.

“You are trusting me with a blade?” Shiro stared at the knife in disbelief.

“This is my betrothal blade. I give it to you to keep as promise. Should I break the promise you are free to use the blade against me.”

“What?! That is insane!” Shiro felt appalled at the thought.

“It is an old tradition, mostly to avoid mates abandoning each other. The blade is often gifted to the child bearer as a guarantee their mate does not leave them in their time of need, usually childbirth and during the raising of kits.”

Shiro frowned. “Threatening each other is not exactly considered a healthy thing in relationships in my culture.”

Sendak shrugged. “There will always be temptations.”

“Not if you truly love someone,” Shiro muttered.

“Either way, keep the blade. Should I ever make a move on Earth, with or without the Emperor's blessing, then you are free to kill me.”

Shiro wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

In the end he ended up placing the knife at the bottom of the drawer in their room. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have it out in the open, like an open invitation to do something with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little short, but the next chapter is a change of scenery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's psychological issues becomes apparent for Sendak more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda weird as it has 3 distinct parts, but I don't see how I could have connected them better so you get them like this.

The day that Sendak’s new fleet was ready, Shiro was escorted into the hangar and aboard a smaller shuttle. The trip from Central Command to the Third Fleet was quick and when Shiro stepped out of the shuttle he felt a pang of claustrophobia. The Third Fleet was much smaller than that of Central Command, reflected in narrow corridors and low ceilings.

Shiro trailed after Sendak as he made his way through the winding corridors, which to Shiro looked all the same. He clung to the small duffel bag Sendak had given him, containing the few items he owned; the clothes Sendak had given him and the dagger. Anything else had been left behind at the Castleship.

“Here we are,” Sendak said and stopped, Shiro almost walked into him.

The quarters were a lot smaller than the ones at Central, but Shiro didn't complain as long as he had a warm place to sleep.

In the bedroom there were two smaller doors leading to what Shiro assumed was the bathroom and his “nest”.

The “nest” was a tiny room with a circular, almost spherical bed with a large opening, filled with deep purple pillows and blankets. The insides of the bed was of a shimmering material that reminded him of a starry sky. It reminded him of something he had seen in a very rich person's house on TV. It certainly did not look cheap.

But it did look safe.

“Do you like it?” Sendak placed his flesh hand on Shiro's shoulder, rubbing the man's neck gently.

“It's nice,” Shiro replied and sat down his bag on a small table near the door.

Shiro felt wary over the nest and what it implied, but he knew Sendak did it to make him comfortable and not the opposite.

“You can lock the room from the inside, should you need the privacy. But be aware it will not stop me from getting in eventually.”

Shiro nodded, a bit lost in thought.

“Let me introduce you to the crew,” Sendak said and Shiro followed him to the bridge. The entire crew waited there for Sendak’s first orders.

Sendak held a long speech about the values of the Empire and the importance of their mission. And of honor and strength. Shiro simply stood at rest with his hands behind his back a bit behind Sendak. He didn’t want to be in focus.

“A new addition to the crew is my mate,” Sendak said and Shiro snapped out of his daydreaming. “Most of you already know him by a different name, a name that should ensure you treat him with the respect he deserves. However,” Sendak held up a clawed finger. “While many of you will be itching to prove yourself against him, should any of you get the brilliant idea of bothering him you will quickly find yourself on the wrong side of the nearest airlock.” The scowl on Sendak’s face could frighten anyone and Shiro felt uncomfortable that Sendak had turned the attention towards him, no matter how well intended it was. “Is that understood?” Sendak finished and the crew roared back as they all saluted, “Vrepit Sa!”

Sendak gave a curt nod and turned to his new lieutenant. “Lieutenant Octana, take us out.”

“Yes, commander,” the woman replied and turned to her console.

Quickly enough the ship started moving and Shiro was witness to the stars around the ship turning to streaks of light as the ship entered hyperdrive.

It was a fascinating sight and Shiro felt a spark of rejuvenated interest in the mysteries of space. Maybe he could use this time to learn more?

 

\-----

 

Shiro woke with a jolt, stumbled out of the bed and lunged towards the open door.

He could still feel the hands around his neck, he could still feel the darkness seeping in from the shadows of every corner in the rooms he walked through.

He needed to escape, get away from the darkness, away from the cold tendrils that threatened to drown him. Pull him down into the abyss he could not escape from. The abyss he had known as his cell for over a year. He couldn’t go back.

He needed light, warmth, something to keep him afloat.

His metallic fingers scraped against the walls as he made his way through the corridor towards the distant tiny light at the end of it.

But the closer he got the less could Shiro breathe.

The darkness was everywhere and the light felt more distant than ever.

He sank towards the floor. It was cold and unforgiving; metal, shiny and smooth, and it sapped him of the little heat he had left.

In the back of his mind he heard laughter. A mocking cackle filled with sadism of his situation. He had heard that laughter so many times before and it was always followed by pain.

Memories started seeping back; a cold metal table, the smell of blood and antiseptic, a fading light.

Pain.

So much pain.

He huddled up were he lay, trying to keep the cold and memories away.

  
  


Blinding light.

Warm hand gripping his arm lifting him up from the cold floor.

A voice saying something from far away.

“...ashi.”

He was pushed against something warm and soft. A heartbeat close to his ear. Something he can anchor himself to, match his breathing to.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

…

“Takashi!”

He opened his eyes and was met by fuzzy purple fur. He grabbed a fistful, sensing the warmth beneath it. He smelled it.

It smelled of musk, something tangy and alien, but still so familiar.

He looked up and was met by a bright yellow eye and another angry red.

So familiar.

The frown was familiar too.

“Takashi, can you hear me?” The face talked.

He looked around himself. He was in a hallway of a ship, that too both familiar and alien at the same time.

“Do you need me to take you to the medical bay?” The face talked again and Shiro stared up at it. It was so familiar, but it didn’t fit with the dream before.

“S...Sendak?” Shiro tasted on the name. It fit the face.

“Yes, Takashi? What is it?” Sendak replied.

Shiro opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t know what to say.

Sendak looked at him with worry, before pressing him closer.

“Let us get you back to the bed, you are freezing,” Sendak said and slowly moved the man in his arms back towards the bedroom.

In the dream it had felt like miles, but in reality he had only run down two short hallways.

As Sendak guided him over the doorstep the warmth of the room washed over him and Shiro let out a breath of relief.

 

Safe.

 

\-----

 

The first time Sendak walked in on the Champion lying crawled up on the bed, tears streaking down his face and sobs tremoring through his body, he had felt a sense of disgust. A disgust of this being who was supposed to be so powerful and mighty could have this low point of weakness, and that Sendak had chosen him.

But then Sendak started to see a pattern. He saw how the human still showed his amazing skills and abilities, he would go on for days with rigorous training and exercise, show no sign of weakness, and then when the human was sure no one else saw, he would retreat into his own little safespace. It wasn’t difficult for Sendak to locate him during these moments, his quarters were littered with surveillance cameras and the human's collar had a tracking chip after all.

Takashi’s many safespaces were anything secluded; a corner in the recreational room, a shower stall in a guest chamber, underneath the couch in the lounge, even hidden among the clothes and armor in his walk in-closet. And now aboard his fleet Takashi utilised the nest for this purpose as well.

And it was always when the human was sure that Sendak was out of sight and hearing range.

He didn’t want Sendak to know.

Sendak could only speculate why, but he assumed it was because he too was disgusted by his own behavior.

And when Sendak asked about it, Takashi pretended not to know anything.

It was not until a fateful night when Sendak experienced seeing Takashi in what he would later learn to know as a full out panic attack caused by a terrible nightmare that he started to understand.

Few things scared the commander, but seeing the human with so much fear in his eyes and with a pulse so raging and irregular, Sendak feared the man was experiencing a heart attack.

Calming the human down had been tricky, as he lashed out at every little thing, and just holding him down seemed to make him more agitated.

In the end Sendak had fled the room, letting Takashi calm down on his own through painful sobs.

For the first time in centuries Sendak had been afraid.

Not of the human, but for his health. He feared the human was going to die, that he had killed his mate and that he would never understand why.

The morning after he had requested one of the fleet’s doctors to visit, to try and find out why. They had confronted Takashi about it and after much back and forth, Takashi caved in and explained.

The time in the arena and captivity had injured him in a way that could never be healed. Or so he claimed.

But perhaps time would heal the wounds.

Sendak hoped that was the truth so he allowed his mate his moments of quiet and hiding.

And he never felt disgusted by it again because Sendak knew few others who could have such a weakness and still be so strong, and it made Sendak feel proud that the Champion was his mate.

 

Takashi Shirogane was Sendak’s mate and nothing made him prouder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is starting to get used to his life aboard the Third Fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this was one of my favorite parts of this fic to write.

It didn’t take too long for Shiro to find some sort of normalcy in the life aboard the 3rd Fleet. He spent most of his days either on the bridge together with Sendak or on the training deck. The crew mostly left him alone, and while Shiro did miss having someone else than Sendak to talk to, he couldn’t complain.

Right then he was seated on the commander platform of the bridge, looking out at the stars outside. They had not visited a planet in days and he was kind of happy with that. While what Sendak had told him earlier was true, they rarely fought anyone just simply reminded already conquered systems of their position in the Empire, he still found the visits rather uncomfortable. Especially the moments where they went planetside and Sendak used Shiro as an example to prove a point. Even the Paladins of Voltron was no match for the Empire. The only good outcome of this was that the systems usually listened to Sendak’s “reason” and quelled any unrest that might have blossomed in the Empire’s absence.

Less blood spilled was a plus, but it was still slavery and Shiro had problems just ignoring it.

But Shiro hated that every time he wanted to protest again Sendak’s work he had to remind himself that even if they were mates, Shiro was nothing more than a slave in the eyes of the galra.

 

And that feeling hurt.

 

 

\-----

 

Shiro had been looking for Sendak ever since the shuttle had returned to the fleet without Sendak coming to greet him like he usually did. Shiro didn't expect him to find him in the medbay but it was the last place to look. 

The only sound in the room was groans from nearby cots filled with injured soldiers and a set of clinking noises of metal hitting metal at different intervals.

Tink.

Tink.

Shiro continued to the back of the room and finally found what he was looking for.

Sendak was laying on a table, back towards him, as a doctor was picking out pieces of metal from in between singed fur with a sharp pair of tweezers. The clinking noise was from dropping the metal pieces into a bowl.

Sendak’s back was a mangled mess. Blood stained the fur and matted it into dried lumps.

“What happened to you?” Shiro asked shocked. Sendak groaned but didn't show any interest in turning towards the human.

“What can always happen when in combat; you get hurt,” Sendak grumbled out with a huff.

“I wish you could have told me. None of the crew wanted to tell me anything.”

“Were you worried for me?” Sendak asked with a goofy grin.

“Well if you croak there will be no one here to protect me.”

“True, true,” Sendak said and smiled.

“So, what happened?”

“Mortar shell a bit too close. Filled my back with shrapnel,” Sendak said with a soft sigh and pointed to the mangled remains of his chestplate laying on a nearby table - holes littered the backplate, twisting the metal into sharp edges - but still with that smile on his face. Was he drugged?

Another ‘tink’ as the doctor deposited yet another piece of metal into the bowl on the table. “You should be happy that none of it hit anything vital, commander.”

“Oh trust me, I am. Having to replace my spine is not something I would look forward to.” Another soft sigh. “Come here, Takashi.” Sendak reached out his flesh hand towards Shiro and grabbed his human hand, pulling him closer.

He cupped Shiro’s hand around his cheek, nuzzling into it and Shiro heard a faint purr. It made Shiro stare at him in disbelief.

“How much did you drug him?

“Enough to have him _not_ rip off my arms while doing this,” the doctor deadpanned. “But I am almost done. You can take him with you after.”

He dropped a few more pieces of metal into the bowl and then picked up a scanner to search for more.

“Seems that was the last of it. I will apply some quintessence and then you can go.”

“Finally,” Sendak mumbled, still with his face buried in Shiro’s hand. “You smell so good, Takashi.” Shiro rolled his eyes in reply.

“Whatever you gave him, can I have some? For when he gets too antsy.”

“I’m afraid I cannot trust high grade sedatives in the hands of a slave,” the doctor said, glaring at him over the edge of the enhancing lenses he was wearing. Shiro mentally flinched, but tried not to let it show that he disliked it. “No matter _who_ your master is.”

“I trust Takashi!” Sendak blurted out and held his hand out as if to make a statement.

“I rest my case,” the doctor said and started to apply a thin layer of quintessence to Sendak’s back with a wide brush.

A few minutes later and Shiro was supporting(it was more like guiding) the galra commander as they made their way down the hallway towards their quarters. It wasn’t exactly easy keeping the drowsy and highly unstable commander on his feet and halfway there Sendak got the great idea of wanting to head to the bridge instead.

“Bridge,” he mumbled and started leaning in the direction he wanted to go.

“Oh no! You are going straight to bed, mister!” Shiro grabbed the commander with all his might and pulled him back on track.

“I have a job to do,” Sendak mumbled on.

“No. The only job you have is to rest.”

“You are not my superior,” Sendak grumbled.

“That might be, but I am your mate and you should always listen to your mate. You said so yourself,” Shiro lectured.

“Mate,” Sendak said the word like he was tasting it. “Yes, you are my mate. _Takashi_ .” Sendak's giant hand reached out and pushed Shiro against his chest, drowning Shiro’s face in purple fur. “ _My_ mate. _My_ Takashi.”

Shiro sighed, caught in the commander’s one armed embrace.

“We need to get you to bed. Come now.” Shiro tapped the commander on his chest and pushed himself free.

With a bit more work he managed to pull the commander along to their quarters, open the door and with great difficulty drag Sendak through.

“Now we get you to bed.”

“Bed.” More mumbling from Sendak. And then he suddenly rushed towards the bed, dragging Shiro with him.

“Wait! Hold on!” was all Shiro could say in protest before the collected weight of the galra commander fell over him and pinned him to the bed.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Shiro grumbled between gritted teeth and tried to push the commander away.

Futile.

His weight was too much.

So now he was stuck.

That was not exactly how he had planned to spend to the evening, but there he was, pinned below his “mate”.

Shio sighed in defeat and tried to make himself comfortable.

Sendak simply snored loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might be a bit far between.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Sendak shares a drink.

The crew of the Third Fleet was on shore leave. The humongous ship hovered above a large city on a planet Shiro couldn't pronounce the name of. The only living beings left on the vessel was Shiro and Sendak.

Sendak had decided to take a calm evening while the rest of the crew was out getting smashed. Shiro didn't mind it being just the two of them for once.

Sendak placed two purple tinted glasses and a large bottle on the table in front of Shiro and then sat down.

“Drink with me?” Shiro shrugged at the question, but accepted the filled glass when it was offered.

Sendak leant back in his chair and sighed.“Finally some peace and quiet.” Shiro agreed and twirled the amber liquid in his glass absentmindedly.

Even the lieutenant had agreed to take some shore leave. She was usually glued to Sendak's side and Shiro had a feeling he was as tired of her as Shiro was. She was efficient and strategic, but she was also extremely thorough with her work, not unlike Haxus, but she did not have the sense to stop when it wasn’t needed. Sendak had mixed feelings about it.

“How strong is this stuff?” Shiro asked and took a small sip. He couldn't feel much from it.

“Strong enough to make me relax,” Sendak said and poured the contents into his mouth before licking his lips greedily. “It's not like tilca, but it's enough to calm ones nerves.”

Shiro shrugged at that and took another sip.

It wasn't bad, the flavor had some rich undertones, but nothing like whisky or brandy.

They sat there in silence and enjoyed the quiet hum of the ship while the contents of the bottle slowly depleted.

Shiro weren’t really thinking of anything, but his tipsy mind got ideas of its own, brilliant ideas.

He put the glass down and grinned up at the commander.

“So when is it my turn to top?” he asked.

“Beg your pardon?” Sendak looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“When is my turn to fuck you?” Shiro asked again, grin just as wide.

Sendak just stared at him as if he had asked something incredibly stupid, then shook his head.

“You are not my type,” Sendak said and leant back in his chair.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Wait, does that mean you don’t mind it?”

“Only if my partner is stronger than me. And has more authority.”

“That only leaves one person in the Empire.”

“Yes.”

Shiro grinned to himself, a mischievous look on his face.

“So, how big is Zarkon's dick?”

Sendak choked on his drink and hammered his chest with a closed fist.

“I beg your pardon?!” Sendak exclaimed, still coughing the burning liquid up from his lungs.

“There is only one person above you in rank and that is the Emperor, so I simply added two and two,” Shiro said and grinned at Sendak’s flustered face.

“It is correct,” Sendak mumbled as he tried to collect himself. “But,” Sendak held up a clawed finger. “The only times we indulge is during the celebrations after exceptionally great victories.”

“So, did you do it after you captured Voltron?” Shiro asked curious.

“...No, I acquired you. And the Emperor acquired a new concubine around the same time. It was deemed unnecessary for us to copulate.”

“I see.” Shiro hummed. “Do you enjoy it?”

“Of course. Any intimacy with the Emperor is an honor.”

“Yeah, but do you  _ enjoy _ it?” Shiro asked again, with more emphasize on the enjoyment part.

Sendak seemed to mull things over.

“Our Emperor is not always considerate of his partner. Especially not when the rush of victory flows through him.” Shiro could sympathise with Sendak in that regard. Not everyone liked it rough.

“That is unfortunate,” Shiro said and took a sip of his drink.

“He also has two dicks,” Sendak said dry and did his best to avoid being sprayed by Shiro’s mouthful of alcohol as the man spluttered, to Sendak’s great amusement.  _ Payback _ .

“What?! Zarkon has TWO pricks?!” Shiro coughed out.

“Indeed. And they are each larger than mine.” Sendak grinned mischevious at Shiro's sheepish look.

“Holy crap. I did not expect that. Is that a thing for his subspecies or?”

“Not common, but not unheard of either.”

“Must have helped him get the throne.”

“One does not win the Kral Zera by flailing ones member about.”

“Kral Zera?”

“Rite of a new Emperor.”

“Sounds awfully fancy. Is it bloody?”

“I have never witnessed it, considering the last one happened over ten millennia ago, but from what I have heard it could be.” Sendak licked his lips lost in thought. “It is a battle of strength, but also of support from ones favored. I guess ones dick size, or number of, could help in that regard.” Sendak snickered.

“Did you ever take both at the same time?”

“That I would like to keep to myself.”

“Aww come on! You can't tell me he has two dicks and not tell me if you DP’ed them! That's not fair.” Shiro flailed his arms in frustration.  


“It almost sounds like you are jealous.” Sendak smirked.

“Pfft! Don't be ridiculous. You are more than enough to sate my appetite,” Shiro pouted.

“Heh. I’m pleased to hear I am satisfactory in that regard.”

“Well, I don't really have a large sample size though. I could be wrong.”

“Tch. Now you are just being rude. I can gladly let some of my men illustrate the difference.”

Shiro howled in laughter, hammering his flesh hand on the table.

“I can so imagine that. 'Step right up for the dick measuring competition! Winner gets a lick or two!’” Shiro gestured measuring invisible dicks in the air with with his hands.

“Just a lick? Disappointing. I would have at least imagined the winner would be allowed to try out the goods.”

“You would have liked that wouldn't you? Line up your men and watch me be fucked all day,” Shiro grinned mischievously.

“Of course not. You are mine, and mine only.” He purred deeply.

“So possessive,” Shiro tsked with a smile.

“Shouldn't I be?”

“I don't mind. Keeps the creeps at bay.”

“Ah yes, the other commanders are giving you looks of desire a bit too much in my opinion. But I cannot blame them. I would have stared too if you were not mine.”

“Good thing it was you who got me first then,” Shiro snickered.

“I cherish that day,” Sendak said fondly, a dreamy look on his face.

“You can be such a romantic,” Shiro teased and Sendak laughed.

The rest of the bottle drained quickly after and Shiro found himself bent over the table edge with Sendak pounding into him like the wild drunk he was. They were loud and enjoying themselves, Shiro begging Sendak to fuck him harder and Sendak replying about how greedy a fuckhole he was. 

At some point parts of the crew had returned to the ship, the lieutenant included, and she walked in on them--you would think their loud fucking noises would be a deterrent from entering, but alas--and quickly slammed the door shut again with a terrible blush on her face.

Also apparently Sendak’s stamina increased tenfold when drunk and Shiro came more than once before Sendak finally emptied inside him.

They passed out in the room, Sendak on the table and Shiro beneath it, both with their pants down around their ankles. 

The next morning Shiro swore to never drink that much galran alcohol again as he staggered to the bathroom while Sendak was groaning and complaining about Shiro breathing too loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this because next chapter takes a turn for the worse for Shiro.


End file.
